freshmeatfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 4.4
|image= .jpg |airdate=14 March 2016 |pre=Episode 4.3 |next=Episode 4.5 }} is the fourth episode of the series four of Fresh meat, which was first broadcast on 14 March 2016. Summary Still seething with anger at JP deliberately ruining his interview and irritated at his spending habits, Tomothy switches off JP’s money tap on the proviso he also alternatively take a more junior role at Frome & Harrington as he is unable to take up the position Tomothy wished for him to fill. JP becomes further disheartened at living on severely less money when the university reject him an emergency hardship loan and the student newspaper pay him a mere £5 for illustrations to one edition. Drowning in a huge flood of entries to her poetry prize, Oregon chooses to ignore almost all and instead burn them, refusing to accept that her fallacy of slashing funding to sports societies and using the money to fund the competition would be a prosperous move. Having promised to pay his expenses for helping her sift through entries, Oregon’s situation worsens when she discovers Professor Shales has run up a grossly high bill. Continuing the hunt for new friends, Josie fares to much initial popularity in the Badminton Society but is suddenly met with a problematic ultimatum: sign a petition to have Oregon kicked out of office or face being shunned from the society. When Oregon closes the nightline service, this adds fuel to many of the student’s literal fire, when they burn an effigy of her. Oregon is shocked to discover Josie encouraging hatred against her at the event and that she signed the petition under a false name. Irrationally enraged by the university’s plans for hosting a graduation ball, Kingsley warms to Vod’s suggestion of hosting an alternative ball. Picking up the idea and getting further insights of how to run such an event from Vod, the two team up to run it when Vod discovers how much money they will make; now trying to tackle a seeming abyss of debt. They put their plan into action and shop round for locations and security whilst Kingsley ponders over his discovery that Rosa originates from Switzerland, not Italy as he previously believed. Anxious to enrich his CV, Howard adduces some fictitious details to spice it up. After sending it off to Ordnance Survey, he worriedly tries to pursue the interests he stated he enjoyed but later is angered when he can’t perform them. He later comes clean to Ordnance Survey, who appreciate the honesty and inform him that should he be awarded a first class degree, the job he has applied for will be his for the taking. At an official vote concerning the continuation of Oregon’s presidency, the five housemates are the sole people to support her. A vote from everybody else against her at the event hold no confidence, and a poor new haircut paired with a mismatched musical number prove to be the final nail in the coffin of her reign. Category:Episodes